Sephira Milhalt
"Daddy always works hard for the peeps at the castle... Even her cute daughter! I think this is gonna be great if I join you guys!" ''- Epic Saga Anime, episode 13 '''Sephira Milhalt' (Original Japanese: Hime-Sepha) is a bubbly princess who lives somewhere around Planet Conquest with her stern, yet generous father, who is also the king of said location. Sephira alongside the rest of the inhabitants of her planet are largely considered to be some sort of alien species, though in regards to both behavior and appearance, this princess seems to be the most human-esque of them all. Sephira usually adores and wears lolita-esque clothing that is black (sometimes white), and is often believed to be a 'Goth' in the anime adaptation. Profile Height: 5'8", 6'1" (The Afteryears) Weight: Secret! ("If you say anything about it, go jump off a cliff, jerk!") Age: 500 years (she appears to be around the age range of 15-17) Home area: Planet Conquest, Planet Rannali (Epic Saga: The Afteryears) Clothing: black lolita dress (seldom dons battle armor also) Eye color: purple Hair color: strawberry blonde Relationships: Jared (character) (love interest), Beecanoe (character) (ally, but they constantly bicker at times), The King (caring father), E.T.G. (character) (ally that she worries for sometimes), Genius Guy (character) (ally), Galactic Petey (pet which is compared to a shark; similar to Jared), Judas (sworn enemy), Rannalian guards (servants in The Afteryears), Cortaan (husband in The Afteryears), Virginia (newborn daughter in The Afteryears) Occupation: Princess of Planet Conquest, Warriors of Apocalypse (permament replacement for Roid; unofficial in the anime), Queen of Planet Rannali (The Afteryears) Appearances *Epic Saga Zero - playable as a child *Epic Saga: Those who Fight - playable character with a rather diverse role in the storyline *Epic Saga - Sephira debuts in episode 11 as an ally to the Warriors of Apocalypse. She has relatively minor plot relevance up until episode 13, where she officially joins the team. *Epic Saga: The Afteryears - Playable character *Epic Saga: Beec's Venture Through Dimensions - NPC *Arena of Sagas - DLC *The Tale of Sephira Non-Epic Saga *Gamecom vs. Capcom: The Spawn of Morality (originally known as Spatial Battle ~ Geemukom and Kapukom '''in Japan) - DLC *Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 (originally known as '''Chaos Battle ~ Gamecom and Capcom) - playable character from the start *Super Mario MFL - cameo Personality Sephira has been noted for her extremely upbeat disposition, and she can also be quite kind, if a little on the scatterbrained side. The alien princess often likes to think of herself as a romantic who wants to find her Prince Charming on such short notice; this mentality was pretty much how she intially fell in love with Jared, the Prince of Sauria and leader of the Warriors of Apocalypse. She harbors an odd hatred for Beecanoe due to his flirtatious and relatively maniacal behavior. Ergo, Sephira is hardly too keen on him and constantly bickers with the latter, but arguments and conflicting personalities notwithstanding, they still sort of value one another as begrudging allies. Counting the anime adaptation, she comes across as the main comic relief of the series. She's quite childish in her own right, makes an abundance of cultural references, and possesses a valley girl-like dialect that the rest of her kind don't speak with. On the other hand, however, Sephira occasionally obfuscates her immaturity as she regularly should and unveils a surprising quantity of intelligence. Personality change Between the events of Epic Saga: The Afteryears and sometime after Those Who Fight plot-wise, Sephira became the new Queen of Rannali, in which she no longer harbors any childish affections for Jared (now the King of Sauria), yet she still likes him as a highly valuable ally. After receiving 'queen' status, the lady grows more mature and level-headed while having retained the 'valley girl' speech patterns she had when younger. Lists of Voice Actors/Actresses Japanese *Shizuka Itou: Epic Saga: Those Who Fight, Gamecom vs. Capcom, Epic Saga: Beec's Venture Through Demensions, Epic Saga Zero *Emiri Katou: Epic Saga anime, Gamecom vs. Capcom 2, Epic Saga: The Afteryears *Satomi Akesaka: Epic Saga Zero (child) Epic Saga ''anime (child) *Aya Suzaki: ''The Tale of Sephira English *Kat Steel: Epic Saga: Those Who Fight, Epic Saga Zero *Melissa Fahn: Epic Saga anime, Epic Saga: Beec's Venture Through Dimensions, Gamecom vs. Capcom 2, Epic Saga: The Afteryears *Stephanie Sheh: Epic Saga Zero (child), Epic Saga ''anime (child) *Bryn Apprill: ''The Tale of Sephira Pokemon Team Apparently, Sephira and her family have no actual knowledge of the creatures that are dubbed Pokemon; therefore, they haven't used them before in their lives. Then again, Sephira herself does seem to have slightly more awareness about these beings as Genius Guy told her about them. Putting that aside, she prefers to fight without their assistance, always believing that strength and the heart come from your emotions and how a person can act at will. Abilities *Fire Shield: Sephira can protect herself from fire-based attacks and anything else relating to that element; she can also defend others around her with the ability. *Invisibility: This technique has been passed down from Sephira's father to her, as she can make herself invisible for ten minutes and can go unseen. Perfect for stealth! *Tonfa Blast Attack: Sephira charges up electrical beams from her tonfas in order to destory anything in sight. Essentially speaking, it's fairly similar to a generic gun. *Tonfa Pound: Whilst wielding her weapons, the princess can use her tonfas to lift up various objects of such that are heavier than her; sometimes if it's a weapon, she'll make an attempt to use it against an enemy. *Reanimation: For a wacky ability that looks mainly harmless, this can actually be a legitimate threat when utilized against opponents. Sephira has the power to convert her own weapons into undead, sentient figures who appear to be no larger than rats. They can do whatever the princess instructs them to do. *Soother: Sephira will whip out a harp that can either confuse or make opponents fall asleep, though the instrument may summon spirits from out of the blue that can set themselves ablaze for some inexplicable reason too. By performing on the harpischord for extended periods of time, Sephira gains access to a super form entitled Soul Princess. When in Soul Princess Mode, she obtains infinite health and endurance; yeah, it's safe to assume that this is a broken move. *Cosmos Mimicry: She benefits from shapeshifting via turning herself into other people while effortlessly copying their mannerisms, voice recognition, and abilities in the process. There is one major drawback: if Sephira for any reason screams or sneezes, she is reverted back to her typical looks. *Call to the Heavens (only when in Soul Princess Mode): Sephira will unleash celestial goddesses out of nowhere and command them to use attacks that are more or less likely to be updated versions of either Jared's or ETG's moves. *Fire Fan (anime-only): The princess will immediately create fire during battle and use it as if it were an oversized fan, in order to blow wind into the enemies, upon which they become weaker as the wind becomes stronger. Relationships *Jared Raigon/Ouroburos the Saurian: When Sephira first met her sights on Jared during his team's time at Planet Conquest, she became way too excitable and overly clingy to the latter, at the point of claiming Jared to be her 'fiancee'. Sephira is mostly seen to be inseparable with the Saurian, having a very strong friend in him, and (as said by Raigon, himself) can effortlessly calm the rest of the WOA down whenever in a tight situation. Sephira usually blushes or faints drastically whenever Jared seems to rescue her or just touch her in any way, but sometimes when she does the action, this doesn't happen to her almost at all! While still considering themselves as incredibly helpful allies, in Epic Saga: The Afteryears, Sephira is no longer attracted to Jared. *The King: Sephira's father, who seems to care about his daughter very much. The relationship between these two is unsurprisingly strong overall, but because of the king's strict attitude, Sephira will sometimes grow upset with her guardian's decisions since he's very serious for the most part. Most of the princess's abilities were passed down from her father, as well. *Beecanoe Drygly: While many members of the Warriors of Apocalypse generally like Sephira for her cheerfulness, there is at least one teammate who is rather indifferent to her... which would be none other than Beecanoe! Initially the two had a rather strained bond because Sephira had miscealleanous reasons (one was for the thought that Beec had a horrible complexion and another for his harsh persona) and so did Beec, himself. They would constantly bicker often and their personalities would contrast: whilst Sephira is ditzy, upbeat, spunky, and kind, Beecanoe is flirty, brash, power-hungry, and kind of narcissistic. Despite the flaws in this relationship, it's not entirely antagonistic; Sephira does care for the Dry Bones specimen (but doesn't like admitting it) and Beec has gone out of his way to save the former on certain occasions... only to be rejected. In Epic Saga: The Afteryears, Sephira has become more tolerable of Beecanoe: she doesn't really taunt him as much. *Galactic Petey: Sephira's relationship with this beast is the same as Jared's: both view Petey's nature as a shark and can be very sweet to it. At times, though, it's a probability that Sephy will mistake Galactic Petey for some kind of warm pillow and ends up sleeping on him as a gag (anime-only). *ETG: These two work rather well when it comes to cooperating in missions, and ETG was rather excited for her joining in WOA. Because the latter is usually kind and formal whenever it comes to females, Sephira is very sweet and can act motherly to him. But she also worries about the ninja's child-like ways, which is ironic since Sephira herself is also childish in very few aspects. Also as seen in gameplay when tagging E.T.G. in, the princess has a tendency to flirt with him nearly the same way she does with Jared. *Judas: The princess and her family have always seen this mastermind as their sworn enemy and want to end his reign of terror as quick as possible. Judas sees these people as pawns whom he wants to brainwash to overthrow all opposing threats to him, which explains his more recent army of recruits who are undead. *Genius Guy: Sephira and No. 445 only see themselves as good friends and worthy allies, and as usual similar to the rest of the members, Sephira can get bored whenever hearing one of Genius Guy's lectures. *Cortan: In The Afteryears, Sephira meets up with this handsome young man and marries him. *Virginia: In The Afteryears, after Cortan and Sephira finally get married, the latter gives birth to a baby girl she names "Virginia". Stats In battle, Sephira is notorious for having low luck, but this is overshadowed by her high charisma and endurance points. Her strength and speed are also moderate, and her vitality is second to ETG's. Defense is a bit high, yet the princess may have a low combo rating; but this could be debatable. Quotes In the Epic Saga series *''"Yeah! I WON! I WON! I WON!" ''- when winning an RPG fight or a multiplayer battle *''"Man! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! THIS IS, LIKE, HORRIBLE!! Isn't someone gonna... Use a Phoenix Down?" ''- when being defeated in an RPG fight or a multiplayer battle *''"I'm, like, awesome!"'' - leveling up *''"DON'T TOUCH ME! If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned!" - using Fire Shield *"Say hello to Mrs. Snake!" ''- using Invisibility *''"BANG BANG BANG!!! WOO-WOO!'" ''-'' ''using Tonfas Blast *''"Hey, like, my back's gotta cramp! OUCHIE!!'" - ''using Tonfas''' Pound *''"Hahaha... Yo, little guys! Come into this land and bring me, like, ten gallons of root beer and a wonton soup, please! Thank yo--- OH, POOPIE!" ''- using Reanimation *''"Watery tunes are, like, sooooooooo tense!'" ''-''' 'using Soother *"Look at me! I've messed with the natural order, pwned Chuck Norris, split the Double Rainbow in half, and even sung at an incredibly high frequency! In other words, you're dead meat, buddy!" ''- transforming into Soul Princess *''"{fangirl squeal} If you help me, Rai-kun, I'll love ya a lot more than I do now!" ''- tagging Jared/Ouroburos in *''"I LOVE YOU!!" ''- being tagged in by Jared/Ouroburos *''"Uggh! Are you sure, like, player person? {sighs} IF you say so..." ''- tagging Beecanoe in *''"Yeah. Like, I may love Jared, but that doesn't mean you have to get sooooooo worked up!" ''- being tagged in by Beecanoe *''"C'mon, Einstein! DO YOUR THANG!'" ''- tagging Genius Guy in *''"{chuckles} Pillow Shark..." ''- tagging Galactic Petey in *''"I'm tagged IN? Like, what does that mean again??" ''- being tagged in by everyone except Jared and Beecanoe *''"Aw, he soooo cutesy-wootsy! Me thinks he should join the potty!! NO, WAIT, I SAID "PARTY"!" ''- tagging Dark Guy in *''"All of you messed with one rule: that's NEVER TAKE A MOLE AS A JOKE. Yep, all true." ''- tagging Turbo in *''"Will you, like, find this Naruto kid and tell 'em to stop stalking me after you're done, cute ninja boy??" ''- tagging E.T.G. in *''"OSU!!!"'' - achieving Legendary Rank *''"WHOA!! I won just like THAT??? This calls for shopping at the mall on Friday night!" ''- achieving Awesome Rank *''"My dad wants perfection, so his lil' Sephy will give it to him." ''- achieving Decent Rank *''"OBJECTION!" ''- achieving Awful Rank *''"I... still have... love, like, right?" ''- achieving Horrible Rank *''"{sobbing} WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOOOR?!?!?!?!" ''- achieving Vomit-Inducing Rank Trivia *Her theme song is "Kaze yo Tsutaete", sung by Yoshino Aoki and ripped originally from '''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Superheroes. *Sephira has three recurring gags in the anime adaptation: first of all, she is joked about and questioned for being 'Goth' because of the manner in which she dresses; secondly, she mistakes Galactic Petey for a warm pillow and falls asleep on him; and finally, whenever Beecanoe tries to woo Sephira, she will conclude in kicking the Dry Bones in the groin. *Despite bearing the most human-like traits in her own clan, Sephira is rather unamused by what some of her people think of her; in fact, at one point, she says to Jared that she would be more comfortable being a Saurian or (dare she say it) even a Dry Bones. *In the anime adaptation, Sephira's last name is Milhalt. Canonically speaking, the surname has been added in as of both Epic Saga: The Afteryears and the spinoff title centered on Sephira herself. Category:Epic Saga Category:Anti-Hero Category:Original character